


Infatuation

by thebananakiller



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananakiller/pseuds/thebananakiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was highly unusual for you. You were not one to simply find a point of interest and pursue it, but something was strangely captivating about this one, it was almost odd. In this case it seems more like a gain than a lost, letting your curiosity take over your conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infatuation

My lunch was now nearing the end, much to my delight. Since it was now the second semester I have recently started eating my lunch much later, which I did not have a problem with. My problem was, to put it bluntly, I was intelligent. Most would not see this as a negative trait and truly it was a nice one to have, but it brought up some complications. Most people thought this was my only trait, I can give you a list of people who simply acted nice or even just interacted with me only for that reason. But the true reason I dreaded lunch was my cohorts. Like me, their only traits were smart, but I felt as it was like that. Lunches were silent and unsavory around them, its been like that for the past year or so.

I threw away the remainders of my lunch and begin walking towards first hall. I did not bother to wait for any of my acquaintances, I honestly wouldn't know if any were in my class anyways. 

 

Today marks the beginning of the second week of the new semester. After lunch there was only one more class to go to, Honors Chemistry. I always thought of my self as a modern romanticist and I always favored more writing based classes, but I could not say I did not enjoy the sciences also. The teacher, Mr. Schoier previously informed us that today would be our first lab. In my opinion I wouldn't consider this a true lab with variables and outcomes, but it was something to refresh our memories of the Science Department's safety regulations. But I pay mind to this because he was picking our partners for us. Normally I would either go with one of my lunch buddies or the other kid who couldn't get a partner. But I have to admit that I am a bit anxious about this, knowing my luck I would end up with some overly extroverted blabber mouth, and that overly extroverted blabber mouth would slip me the paper and expect me to handle it, just like last year. My preference at the moment would be anything besides that. 

 

I enter the class, five minutes early, being one of the first students here. I sit in the front left corner, I liked the front, but not directly in front of the teachers desk. I wait as the class slowly fills, by the time the first late bell rings there were only a couple empty seats. Mr. Schoier stood in front of the class, slowly calling each name, giving a small grunt of acknowledgment after every student spoke up. He really wasn't an enthralling teacher as far as I could tell.

“Alright students,” He stated in a tone so quiet the back probably did not hear him. “As I said before, today were doing the first lab. These are the sheets you are going to read to answer the questions in the back.” He started to pass out a fairly thick packet. Every student reacted blankly as they passed the extras back, and I did the same. “Now on the back chalkboard I posted the list of lab partners and the one group of three. Look for your name, find your partner and sit at a lab table or in a desk. I will give you thirty minutes to work on this assignment in class, the rest will be completed for homework and handed into me tomorrow, are we crystal?” At least of the class let out small giggles, are we crystal was his trademark. Most people just laugh about it and make and constantly make crack jokes about. It simply just wasn't funny. Shortly after, people piled to the back half of the classroom, crowding the paper. I was a bit uneasy, but I certainly wouldn't show it, that would be childlike.

Once I finally make it to the back of the room, I quickly scan for my name. These names were not in a particular order, so I had to look it over a couple times until I finally find my name. (l/n), (y/n). And to the direct left was Kramer, Barry. I couldn't say I didn't recognize the name, as far I know he is also Sophomore, but besides that, absolutely nothing, in fact I don't think I ever introduced myself to him. He was a few people behind me in the line, so I approach him.

“I don't believe we've talked before. I'm (y/n). We're lab partners.” I say lightly, I give him a small smile and hold out my hand. He looks a bit dazed, as if I just interrupted a daydream, after a few seconds he shakes my hand.

“Uh, Barry Kramer.” He mumbled a bit, I could already tell he wasn't the most talkative person ever. Most probably think that’s bad, but I can respect him, I just hope he's one of those lunch friends. We stay quiet for a few moments too long. I look to my left, there weren't any lab tables left. The stools are too short for my liking any ways. I quickly glance to my desk and see that nobody was around there.

“Okay, well we can sit by my desk and start working on this packet, okay?” I asked. He simply nodded back, I smiled and lead him to my desk. I sit down and swing my body around to face him. I lean on the desk he sitting at a bit and I started reading the packet. I am almost sure this is the same one Mrs. Garnham gave us last year. I quickly breeze through the packet, it was pretty simple, same as always really. I look over to Barry, it didn't seem like he got very far, I'll wait a few minutes. I look over the clock, we still had eighteen minutes, so plenty of time to start the questions. I wait about five minutes, he still hasn't finished reading. At this rate, we won't finish the questions. He hasn't blatantly told me to do all the work so I want to guess he's going to assist me. I decided to speak up once again.

“Hey Barry, are you ready to do the questions?” I tried ask him as nonchalantly as possible. He looked up from his paper.

“Oh yeah...” He said quietly. “Um, sure I'm ready.” He really didn't sound so certain, something I noted about Barry is that he seems very unfocused. When I talked to him he seemed distracted. I just wanted to get this lab done, not confront and inform Barry of his issues, so I go with it.

“Nice.” I said plainly, I go to the worksheet with all the questions on it, I read instructions aloud.  
“Section One of Five: Match these symbols to the corresponding letter that is the meaning of the symbol. Oh that's easy.” I begin to fill in the letters, E, B, K, H... I fill in all the answers in the matter of seconds. When I started to check them I heard a small chuckle. I look up to see that the laughter belonged to Barry. What could I have possibly done? I get a confused look on my face. He didn't seem that direct moments ago.

“You don't even need me.” He laughed a little bit in between sentences, “You just did that whole section in a minute with like no hesitation.” He said, even though he was laughing, this seemed like he was giving a compliment. I am usually complemented by the teachers, but not that often by fellow students.

“Thank, I guess” I grinned a bit “Sorry for not consulting you. I usually do all the work in my group projects.” I say nonchalantly, he didn't frown or anything, but I could kind of feel his spirit drop when I said this.

“Oh, uh, sorry you feel that way.” He murmured once again. “I'll help you with all the other sections.” I smiled, even though I still think I would take control of the project, its really sweet of him to offer. 

“Cool. Okay Section Two of Five....”

 

The teacher gave us a warning right before the thirty minute mark, we still had two sections not done. Which would normally wouldn't happen. Even though we didn't finish I wasn't that disappointed, I actually got to work with someone for a change. Barry wasn't the most social, but I did enjoy the small conversations we did have. We will obviously have to finish the lab at home. I picked up the answer paper.

“Um, actually I wanted to take it home, trust me I need all the review I can get.” 

“Er...” I made a small unsure noise. This made me a tad bit worried. From what I gathered, Barry was capable, but he wasn't exactly as motivated or as studious as me. But if he's trying to get better, I should probably let him. “Alright, but...” I reached into my bag and grabbed a post it and quickly scribbled down my phone number. “Here.” I said as I forced it into his palm. “This is my number if you have questions and stuff, please don't hesitate to ask me. You probably understand how important grades are too me.” I smiled at the end, and he smiled right back.

“Don't worry, I'll do my best.”

After we worked on the lab, Mr. Schoier didn't wait a second to get back to work. We went over the first and second section of Chapter Two and spent the rest of the period finishing questions from the book to hand in. The class was over quickly, I gathered all my things from my desk and neatly put them away in my bag. I didn't have to go back to my locker so I could just walk home, I was thinking about catching up to Barry, but I didn't want him to come across as rude. But I just knew I'm going worry about this the whole night.

Earlier at lunch...

"Okay guys, think of this: like a normal ass water slide, but," He paused. "Chocolate pudding." Arin slapped his hand on the table, he came up with several 'genius' ideas like this a day. But I'm never really the one to turn him down.

"But your like in the pudding..." Kevin said, a bit disgusted. "And your probably not the only one there..." Kevin did have a pretty good point there, but i really was never supporting this idea.

"And if your going to the water park is probably pretty hot..." Holly said casually.

"You know every time I talk about something cool you guys turn it down..." He kind of sounded upset, but I could tell he was faking it. Suzy frowned.

"Arin... your very... creative" She said a bit unsure of herself, its almost like she didn't know what to say. I look over to Ross, at this point he would normally say something to insult Arin, but it seems like Holly has already caught onto him. Suzy tried to change the subject "So today in English..."

Lunch was probably one of the most interesting parts of my day, because admittedly, my friends are a lot more insane than me. Lets start with Arin. Arin is probably on the top of the crazy chart. Not in like in a bad way though, he's like super energetic and motivated, but can sometimes be a bit grumpy. He's a junior right now, but he mostly focused on his animations more than school, I couldn't blame him, he's pretty talented. Speaking of pretty, the word took a whole new meaning in Suzy. Suzy was the only other sophomore and she was dating Arin. Before we didn't talk much, but now I know she's definitely the sweetest and most supportive of the group. She has a bunch of different skills. Then, there’s the two other juniors, Holly and Ross. Holly was a girl with many interests and she was probably the most sensible one of the group. She loves a lot of animals, especially birds. Ross was an exchange student from Australia, he's pretty goofy, sometimes sadistic, but he normally means well. Somehow these two got together. Probably my closest friend from the group was the only senior, Dan. Dan was really good friends with my older brother and since he left for college I've been treating him like Alex. I know he doesn't mind. He's the chill musician of the group, like I used to be in the school band, but he and his friend Brian can make some cool stuff. The final person in our group was the only freshmen, Kevin. I honestly don't know too much about Kevin, but he was pretty nice and is cool to hang out with. No complaints about him. Since were all different ages we never really get to see each other in class, but we took every chance we got to hang out. Lunch was the only time we saw each other in school. But it never really lasts, and after lunch I had Chemistry. There really isn't any good friends of mine in that class. But I can't just avoid a class, so I get to the class as soon as I could.

 

The teacher went on forever with the instructions, Holly told me he was a pretty boring teacher and I didn't doubt her for a minute. Today we were doing a lab and I was waiting in the line to see who is my partner. I was feeling pretty sluggish today, I didn't sleep a lot this weekend and once I screw up my sleep schedule it takes at least a week to fix it. I kept losing track of everything, since I'm half asleep. I almost miss the person walking up to me, they must be my partner. 

“I don't believe we've talked before. I'm (y/n). We're lab partners.” She said to me not too audible, she had a small smile on her face and she held out her hand. Oh, she wants me to shake it. I know her, the whole school knew her, she was one of the smartest students. I think she's right, I've never talked to her, in my defense she wasn't big a talker. I could definitely use her help, plus she seemed cheery and nice. I realized that I once again I got lost in my thoughts.

“Uh, Barry Kramer.”

 

When working with (y/n) I continually was dozing off, I didn't really care too much for reading the packet, it was the same every year. But instead of the packet I couldn't drive my attention from her. I have no idea of she works on the lab so intently, I watched as she scribbled notes on a separate piece of paper, there was a piece of her hair falling on her forehead every time she turns a page. She was just really engaging, like her subtle mannerisms and her general formality. 

 

Me and (y/n) stopped working on the packet after the thirty minutes were up and I offered to finish the lab at my house. She didn't seem to be in love with the idea of me taking over, but she ended up giving me her phone number in case I needed her help. I was going to talk to her at the house to reassure her trust in me, but she seemed to be in a rush to leave. When I went to my locker I threw the books that I didn't need away and threw everything I needed into my backpack. But I kept the sticky note she gave me in my hand. As I left my locker, I approached the courtyard and I could hear Dan yell my name down. He rushed over to my side. We normally walked home together, we did live on the same street.

“Hey Barry.” He said cheerfully. Something I noticed about Dan is that he never really had a backpack or any books with him, he just came with the same jacket and scarf. I guess things are different for him. “Wait, wait, wait.” He trailed on as he stopped in front of me. He grabbed my hand and took the sticky note off it. I can tell my face went red, I already know exactly what he's going to say. “Wow Barry! I've been teaching you a lot lately, you got a number! Who's the lucky lady?” If there was one thing Dan knew about it was women, he's been trying to getting me into his habits, but I just realize I don't have a desire for it.

“(y/n)(l/n). She's my lab partner this semester,” I tried to say this like it was nothing, I know Dan would want me to tell him everything and he will try to weed it out of me.

“Oh I know her! She's one of those braniacs, good job getting one of the cheerier ones, I think the one I dated, Cara, didn't actually have a soul.” He said, I think he ignored the Lab Partner part of that. “Dude do you know who would be super excited about this? Suzy. I'm totally telling her.” He said, god I don't want him telling all them I got (y/n)'s number, they would never stop about it.

“Dan please don't tell them.” I practically begged. His face dropped.

“But everyone is going to be super excited Barry!”

“No they're going to be disappointed because we aren't dating.” I can hear a very audible sigh from Dan.

“Fineeee. I won't tell them, I promise.” This relieved me a lot, Dan would have told the world if I didn't convince him. Plus (y/n) isn't someone I'm thinking about dating, I just talked to her the first time today. That would be totally unreasonable.

 

I was almost done with the lab packet, I made it some of my best work, since (y/n) is relying on me. Even though I was alright with the packet, I wanted to text (y/n). I kind of want us to be friends so there might be less silences from the both of us. But the thing is all I know about her is school, we didn't really have time to get to know each other or anything. But I feel like talking to her about school might not be the best. And plus if I ask her about something about the easiest packet of the year she might think I'm stupid. In the end I decide to not text her. Maybe I'll show her the packet before Chem so she could check it, I feel like that's the friendly thing to here. Friendly will be the first step to friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf am I doing lol, so I got super angry at myself a few days ago because I lost the new revised chapter of "As High as Lenuria" and I didn't want to ask for it again until I got over it which I really didnt, so I wrote this piece of crap. If I decide to continue I think this would mostly be in Barry's POV (maybe). I was going to write more, but I'm tired.


End file.
